My Life, You're World
by GarrSaku
Summary: What happens when Victoia is Bella's mom? Bella has a twin? And she falls inlove with someone in the Voulturi! What happens when the Cullens decied to visit! Crazyness! R&R please!
1. New Life

**_Saku- I do not own the Twilight Saga! Stephanie Meyer does! Though I do own Alec and Caius! Lol, and forgive me for the OCCness in this story, lol._**

**_Bella- No you don't! SM does!_**

**_Saku- Aww, no funs! Whaaa! But you guys get the point, I don't own characters, ect. I just own myself, OC's that might pop up. And the plot of dis story..._**

**_Bella- Good girl._**

**_Emmett- Doggy? Saku! Fetch! *throws stick at Saku's head*_**

**_Saku- Emmett!! Get over here! I am not a dog! *Emmett runs for his dear life* Get back here! *Chases*_**

**_Bella- Okay? Rosalie?_**

**_Rosalie- Got it. Now here is the story, you better R&R!!_**

**_Bella- (o.0) ............._**

* * *

**_Bella's Prov._**

While on the way to Italy I noticed some things, I'm bored as hell, this plane ride is taking forever, and Edward was always an idiot!

"Bella calm down." I heard my younger sis Alyssa say. Oh why am I not surprised..

"I'm only younger than you by 10 minutes!" She whinnied, yep, that's right people, I have a twin. Unfortunately we are able to here each others thoughts. Oh, did I mention that she is the only one I could send my shield over? Well, now ya know! **_(Saku- I'm going to make Bella and Alyssa 17)_**

We are known as the Swan twins, weird, but yea, in our own world, our family is royal, Charlie as king, Victoria as Queen, and Alyssa and myself as princess.

"Thank you for riding with us today, the plane will be landing shortly, please buckle up, we will be landing in 10 minutes." The lady announced at the intercom.

Though she really didn't need to say anything, my family are the only ones on this plane as passengers, its a privet jet, curtisy of us owning it.

Mother giggled to herself, I looked to her and she shrugged, "We really don't need to worry about seat-belt, we could live through plane chrashes." I laughed at that, of course,_but you don't think that they would know that right Aly_.

She nodded, and looked out the window smiling. Apparently she is hiding something from me.

**_-35minutes later-_**

Were finally in our room, after that 3 day time period on the plane, of course I share a room with my sis, and mother and father in there chambers, oh, and now I have enough time to explain part of my story, here it is...

**[Flashback]**  
_"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year-"_

_"Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace._

_Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we-," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign_

_of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging._

_"You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me, somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded._

_It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way._

_But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because_

_I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and_

_I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If... that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

_"Anything," I vowed my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you._

_Take care of yourself-for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_Then he left, I did the one thing I could think of, I ran back to the house, opened the door and apparently ran into something, or rather someone rather hard._

_I fell on my bum and looked up. There in the flesh was Victoria, she looked at me and smiled, then I noticed a few changes in her, she wasn't as pale as before, and she had deep aqua colored eyes._

_"Bella, dear, are you okay?" She asked, eyes filled with concern? She swept me up in her arms and dashed me to the living room, and set me down next to where Char- Dad was sitting._

_Immediately I stood up in-front of him, trying to 'protect' him from Victoria, she noticed this and sat down on the other couch where I noticed two things, one, she had no intention on killing us, second, there was a girl around my age, that had very similar traits to my looks._

_"Bella, calm down, these are you're.... Real mother and that girl right there is your... Twin sister."_

_I gasped, and I knew right then my life would cease to be normal as it was already._

**-End of flashback-**

Since then I immediately accepted Victoria and Alyssa as my family, I recently figured that we could no longer age, so were stuck at the ages 36; 29; and 18. We live forever, what are we you ask?

Easy, were wiccans, not just any ordinary one, but as I said before, were royalty, and we are now on our way to meet the voultri on behalf of the wiccins consul.

* * *

**_Saku- Oh, I hope you liked it! I did! Lol._**

**_Bella- It was nice, so whens the next chapter going to be up?_**

**_Saku- .................I don't know..._**

**_Emmett- Are you serious?_**

**_Saku- ....Yes? Anyways, so long my friends! Next chappie, Voultera! Lol, how ever you spell it. See ya soon! And sorry for the spelling mistakes in there!_**

**_Rosalie- Don't forget to R&R._**


	2. Volturi, Bella likes who?

**_Saku- Hey guys! How are ya! Ready for the next chappie of My Life, You're World!? Lol._**

**_Emmett- Whoo! Party!_**

**_Saku- Party? Okay! Mwahaha! *runz in circles screaming*_**

**_Bella- Okay, who gave her suger?_**

**_Rose- I wanted to see what could happen if I did, so there. But I didn't expect her to get emmett crazy..._**

**_Emmett- Yea! Wait what._**

**_Saku- Her point exactly. *Calms down*_**

**_Bella- Wait, weren't you just..._**

**_Saku- Suger dosn't affect me that long._**

**_Emmett- So how long were you hyper?_**

**_Saku- Um, two dayz?_**

**_Rosalie- ..........No comment, Saku does not own Twilight, she wishes she could, though she does own the OC's..._**

**_Bella- Yep, so please R&R._**

**_Emmett- If not, that would make me verwy swad.. *puppy dog eyes*_**

**_Saku- Aww! So cute, lol. Anyways, I recintly read The Golden Compass, and got a few Ideas from it, so I don't own The Golden Compass either, kk? Anyhow, on with the story!_**

* * *

_**Alyssa's Prov.**_

Right now we were on our way to the Volturi. We got a couple of stares, and whistles, very disturbing indeed.. Bella walking close to me on my right, and daddy and mummy together a bit ahead of us. I suddenly decided to read my sisters mind.

_Were going to Volterra, what if Aro still wants me as a vampire? What will we do then, I refuse to be separated from my family._

I tapped Bella lightly on the shoulder, she blushed realizing I was listining to her thoughts. She mouthed a quick sorry to me, I shrugged it off. Though I still can't shake that something big is going to happen today. I giggled.

Mother looked at me from shoulder view, I just smiled. 7 minutes passed and we got to the 'office' of the Volturi.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A girl at the desk asked, when I looked at her I noticed she was human. No doubt a later snack for the kings.. I smiled in pity, she wanted to be a vampire. What a shame to have what you want to be kill you.

"Were here to meet up with Aro if I'm not mistaking." Father said as he turned to Mother and kissed her.

Bella and I scrunched our faces and turned our attention back to the human. "Oh yes, here we are." She reached for the telephone til Bella spoke.

"No need Gianna, we'll let ourselves in, have a nice day." I looked at her questionably, she smiled and started walking once more. I whistled at my parents and followed Bella..

**_Bella's Prov._**

I heard Alyssa whistle at mum and dad, then walked alongside me. I also heard Charlie grumble and start to follow us along with Victoria of course, we made it to the door, looked to each other and nodded our heads, "Open the door of which we seek." The door flew open, I quickly grabbed my sister and hid.

Vicky and Charlie didn't seem to notice and walked right in. The door closed once more, "The hell Bella?"

"Shh, I got a plan." She arched her eyebrow, nodding, "OKay, were going to mask our presents and appear behind the volturi leaders, so don't even giggle to make our presence known, you to Karossa and Karger." The took forms of puppies and nodded, I picked up my Karger and Alyssa the same with her Karossa.

"Alright. Lets do it." Here let me explain who Karossa and Karger are. You know that a human lives with there soul in there body, well, witches are able to have there soul walk next to them in the form of an animal, I always hid Karger from the Cullens.

Karger and Karossa are known as Daemon's. They our companions. Our souls. And our dearest bestfriends. If they were to get hurt, we would to, we feel everything they feel. From sadness to happiness to hurt from love. "Mask us, shield us, and let us appear." We said in unison.

We then appeared behind the thrones, no one seemed to noticed except our mother, I sent her a message from the mind, 'relax we just wanna have fun, a silly joke, please.' She sighed and nodded, Charlie and the rest of the vamps looked at her questionably. She shrugged, typical Swan response, I looked at my sis and she nodded.

We had our Daemon's cover there ears and we screamed a bloodcurling scream. "The bloody hell!" Aro sreamed we quickley ran to our parents, snickering at how they looked.

Aro looked like a child that just witnessed a bloody murder. Caius a child that witnessed a evil clown eat his arms and legs. And Marcus a child that looked like he woke up from a bloody dream!

We bursted out laughing falling to the floor, apparently that's when our father decided to stop us. His Daemon Karlstein tackled our Daemons'. The air was knocked our of us. Well me, Alyssa toppled to the ground.

"Daddy!" I screeched, He looked at me then looked up at the kings, "Sorry about that, they like to play to many pranks, especally Isabella."

Mother's Daemon, , helped our Daemons' back up, while she helped Alyssa up aswell, I rolled my eyes at them, only her.. I picked up Karger and the same with Victoria and Alyssa with their own.

"Ah, Bella its nice to see you here, where are the Cullens?" I flinched at when Aro said their last name. I still wasn't ready to even look at Alice, same as Edward!

I heard Karger start growling, but stopped once daddy's Karlstein growled at Karger, he buried into me more deeply as if to escape Karlstein. I also secretly also stepped back.

They looked at us strangely, I sighed. I turned slightly and saw Demitri, I smiled at turned to Aro, "He is no longer my Edward. I would rather be dead than be with him."

Alyssa then bursted, "I knew something good was going to happen!! I knew it!" Father seemed shocked at this outburst, and mother snickered, I looked at her confused, as did the rest of the Volturi in the room.

She looked at us and said, "Bella loves that dude with the red eyes!"

I looked shocked as did father, and the rest of the Volturi looked interested now, great, only she could say something to one of the only beings that could kill us...

"And may I ask which one, miss?" Aro asked, Alyssa looked at him crossly and stated, "Don't..Call..Me..Miss! It makes me feel old!" A part of me also wanted to know, so Karger growled at Karossa remindedly, as did Karstein. "Oh, rite, well that guy with the bold red eyes, hold on!"

I looked at her questionaly, she looked blank, I sighned at meet up with her in our realm.

**_(Saku- Bella is underlined, while Alyssa's is italic!)_**

_Hey sis!_  
Hey Alyssa, wacha need?  
_The Guys name you know it don't ya?_  
Of course, wait, which one but why are we in our 'realm' instead of you reading my mind?  
_The blond one! With red eyes! Oh, you know who I mean, and plus, we haven't visited here in awile!  
_Ah, yes yes. So can you send me a pic of him so I could get the name?  
_Sure! Hold on!.....There!_  
D-Demitri?  
_That's his name, or something you just randomly said?_  
..Name..  
_Okay! Well lets get out of here, I'm starting to feel slightly weaker, someone is holding our Daemon's._  
Same, kay, lets go.

**_(Saku- real world now!)_**

We woke up shortly to find us in a room, Karger at my side, Alyssa shot up and smiled, Karossa in her lap. "Ready to tell?" Startled we jumped, and landed on the ground... And ended up in a awkward position, my own sis was on top of me!

She pushed herself of and glared at Felix, and the rest of the volturi that decided to join us. "Well, if you must know.. She loves a guy named Demitri."

I blushed and looked for there responces, they weren't nothing I expected.

* * *

**_Saku- Hopes you liked it! Read and Reveiw! Update as soonz as I can, bbye!_**


	3. Chatty Chatty, Sleep

_**Saku- Mwahaha! Here is is, third chapter of My Life, You're World! I so have to catch up with all my stories! Soorry for not updating in a long time, I've been busy... Alot.. But oh, well, I'm gonna try and catch up with tha stories I have, so never fear! Saku is here!**_

_**Every1- ...................No comment..**_

_**Rosalie- Well, Saku does not own Twilight, Golden Compass, but she does own her OCz.**_

_**Bella- And please forgive Saku, its not her fault shez a lazy ass.**_

_**Saku- I wasn't lazy! I was busy!**_

_**Emmett- On?**_

_**Saku- Chores, homework, school, after school activities, etc...**_

_**Edward- Of course you did.**_

_**Saku- Can it Cullen!**_

_**Jasper- .............. I wasn't speaking...**_

_**Saku- Not you, I wuv u 2 much to tell ya to shut up! I was talkin to Eddie!**_

_**Edward- Hey. don't call me Eddie! Its Edward.**_

_**Jasper- *groans* Shut it both of you...**_

_**Edward and Saku- .............**_

_**Bella, Rose, Emmett- Okay then... Please enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_**Demitri's Prov.**_

I was shocked to say the least. I dreamed of this moment since when? Since she came here with that Cullen. Though I did imagin it a bit diffrent. But this will do. I wish to embrace her, but master ordered us not to touch them unlessed ordered, so I just gave her a loving smile, she blushed and hid behind her sister.

"Okay then.. Bella, get out from behind me!" Her sister exclaimed, now she looked uncomfortable, And my angel looked comfused, then they both got a blank expression.

"Damn it, again, seriously." Charlie exaduraded, they do that often? These things I will never know...

_**Bella's Prov.**_

**(Saku- Same as last time! Bella is underlined, while Alyssa's is italic!)**

_Sis, please tell me I didn't._  
Sorry sis, you did.  
_But, I don't wanna! He lookes to serious! And hot, and gorgeous, and dreamy._  
Sis! Don't need to know that! Argh, as soon as we leave, we have to ask father and mother whats going on, they know more about this stuff then we do, agreed?  
_Yea, yea, so what do we do now?_  
I don't know. Err, stay silent?  
_Eh, to silent._  
Talk to everyone?  
_To talkative._  
Gah! Fine, talk only when they ask of something!  
_Okay. okay, jeez, no need to yell._  
....whatever, common, lets get out of here.  
_Kya Kya!_

**(Real world!)**

"Back!" Alyssa screamed, causing all the vamps to jump. Sensitive hearing, remember.

"Aly.." Mother warned.

"Sorry mother, anyways, what time is it?" They looked towards the vampire kings, Aro sighed, and looked at his watch, "Its 1:29, were 29 minutes behind scedule. We should get going to the meeting room. Follow me. Come now." Aro started to run, the others followed...

"Did they forget were not vampires?" I asked to father, he nodded and clapped his hands together. Then suddenly we were in the meeting room, we were still the first ones here, then not less then a second later, they came in.

"Sorry. We forg--" Aro started, but was interuppted by Kargers annoyed growling, as he took the form of a golden fir monkey.

Aro stepped back, looking surprised. I rolled my eyes, 'teh, stupid vampires.'

"Anyways! Onto the meeting please! I'm bored..." Aly winned. Everybody mumbled under there breath under their breath besides me. I sweatdroped.

She looked annoyed. Thats when Caius spoke up. "Right, everyone please take your assined seats. Alyssa, Isabella, you will seat next to eachother, in between Alec and Demitri." You can't be seriouse. Karossa made a distressed wimper and took the form of a feriet.

Karger, of course being him, went over to comfort Karossa. Everyone was staring at them, and us...

"Isabella, Alyssa, is there something bothering you?" Aro as polihtly as he could. My and my sister looked and eachother quickley, and shook our heads no. Our mother smiled at us and gave us a thumbs up, while our father smiled gently at her.

We all sat down, and the kings, and our parents started disscausing something of less intrest... I looked to my left, and Alyssa already fell asleep from it, in just a few seconds, wow, new record.

I let out a small chuckle, but of course, no one noticed, they were focused on our father right now, who was telling them the Wiccans laws.

Then I started felling drowsy, and my eyes started dropping, I layed my head on the table, cradled it with my arms, while Karger layed next to a sleeping Karossa on the floor, falling asleep aswell, a second later, I fell asleep to.

_**-Some time later, lol.-**_

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, I groaned, and looked up. It was Demitri, I blushed and looked to the other side, Alyssa was chatting away happily with Alec, I swear, she is so easy to make a sonversation with. Then I noticed the room was empty except for us four.

I turned back to Demitri, and raised a questionly eyebrow at him. He looked at me puzzled, then caught on. "Oh, they have left us here, to get aquanted with eachother, seems like your sister and Alec get along beautifuly." I smiled, typical Aro and Victoria... Can't live with them, can't live without them.

* * *

_**Saku- Hoped u enjoyed dat chapter! I'll have other chapters as soon as I can, I'm on a very tight scedule! Sorry! ~o~**_

_**Bella- Read and Review! Sorry Saku made this a short chapter!**_

_**Saku- Hey!**_


	4. A Day with the Wiccans, Sorta

_**Saku- *yawns* Hey pplz... How are ya? Anyhow, here is the forth chapter of My Life Your World. Now, anyone, disclaimer? And wow, I read the last chapter, there are Alot of spelling mistakes... Sorry about that, as much as I love writing and such, I suck at spelling, ha ha, ironic ain't it?**_

_**~Silence except for the occasional cricket noise~**_

_**Saku- Damn it, someone just do it!**_

_**Jasper- *sighs* Saku does not own Twilight, Golden Compass, but she owns her Ocs.**_

_**Emmett- Never had and never will.**_

_**Edward- Pity the Ocs.**_

_**Saku- Not what I had in mind, you guys are so mean to me! *burst into tears***_

_**Bella N Rosalie- ... *backs away slowly***_

_**Saku- N so on, enjoy the story... -_-"**_

* * *

_**Bella's Prov.**_

"You can't be serious! He actually did that?" I said quite loudly and full of shock. No doubt my eyes were widen. "No joke, the next day everyone in the castle was wearing pink, Everyone. Even the kings, I took alot of convincing from the rest of the guards not to have him killed." I laughed at that, only Felix would do that. Stupid, but extremely hilarious. "But he must have at least had some punishing? I know how the kings are, and they arn't that forgiving."

I gave him a pointed look. He merly shrugged, "He wasn't allowed to feed for five months." I just looked at him, and checked his thoughts to see if he was lieing. So far, everything he said was true.

Just then the door opened, it was mother and father, Demitri and Alec stood up quickly, while me and Alyssa mearly just stood up kinda lazyish. "Girls, time for departure, come on." We knew better then to argue for more time, Charlie was stubborn, and Victoria was... well Victoria.

We walked towards them and waved by to them, Alyssa picked up Karossa and Karger took the form of a mocking bird and flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. After that Aro came in, but just as he was about to say something, Mom teleported us out of there.

"Oopsies." She looked scrunched up her nose, giggling slightly. "Um yea?" Charlie said, looking awkward. "Haha, were gonna here from that tomorrow." Alyssa laughed out. Just then I remembered, "Hey mom dad, can you tell us about the blood promise?" They looked at us weirdly and nodded. We all sat down on the couch.

"Well you see girls, this is a 'special' thing that seems to only happen to Wiccans. Magical ain't it?" Mother sighed, looking half annoyed and half joyed. "So its like imprinting for shape shifters?" Alyssa asked, getting right to the point.

You see, before we came here, me and Alyssa were looking around the woods, and stumbled upon a horse sized wolf. Alyssa being the animal lover she is used magic to heal 'it'.  
The said wolf noticed this and growled, and tired to attack her, don't know why though. But I sent a energy ball towards it, knocking it into a tree, then the 'wolf' transformed into a person, Paul to be exact, Words were extanged, shouting more. And we figured out about shape shifters, not long after Paul's alpha and the rest of the pack came, they went into their human forms, then me and my sister they didn't have cloths, so we made some appear on them to prevent us from going blind.  
Anyways, Sam, Paul's alpha invited us to a campfire thing, where we learned legends, yada yada. So in exchange we kept there secret, they would keep ours. Whoopie.

"Um, yes I guess you could say that." How mother and father know about shap shifters is beyond my knowledge. Well, my guess is that Viccy from her 'vamp' stage and Char from Vic.

"Awsome, is that all though?" I asked. This time father spoke, "No theres a bit more." We groaned.

"You see, the reason ours is called blood promise because our blood kinda slows down in moving when around that person, but only other witches and wizards can sense it in that person, while the person really can't figure that part up, they just think its a crush or something of that sort." No wonder Alyssa knew.. I though twitching slightly.

"And by what me and your mother could tell, you two are blood promised. As Alyssa said, Bella is blood promised to Dimitri and Alyssa is blood promised to Alec." There was silence.

I looked toward Alyssa to see she had a blank look on her face, i sighed and meet up with her.

_**(Saku- U know tha call, Bella underlined, Alyssa italics)**_  
_Well I expected it to be like that, gah, Bella, this is alot to take in~!_  
**Don't I know that.**  
_Oh hush._  
**Nah I feel like talkin.**  
_Whatever, so you wanna sleep now, I'm tired._  
**Yea, that's actually the first good idea I ever heard from you yet.**  
_Shut...Up.._  
_**(Saku- N back 2 da 'real' world)**_

When we came back, I was in my own room, and I'm my bed, tucked in comfortably, with Karger curled up at my side. I looked around the room, then put my head in the pillow, almost falling asleep instantly, wow, I'm napping alot. Ha ha.

_**-Next morning!-**_  
_**Alyssa's Prov.**_

"Girls wake up!" My eyes shot open as I fell off the bed, and hit the ground, making a huge 'thump' sound, as I could here my sister laughing through the wall that divided our rooms, I also heard my dad chuckling, as my mother muttered a soft but joyful sorry.

I grumbled as I did my usual morning ritual, bath, restroom, hair, and a bit of makeup. And made my way over to the dinning room in this apartment we were currently staying in for the time being. It was pretty good, not that were really gonna be in here except for sleeping and breftest, perhaps even lunch, he he.

"Alyssa no to whatever your thinking of!" Bella yelled from across the dinning room.

"What!"

"I don't know, I heard you giggle!"

"Whats wrong with giggling!"

"You usually giggle when your plotting something evil!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"No-"

"Girls girls, calm down!" Mother shouted, rubbing her temples a bit as father looked at us with that same look we usually get, the look where he thought Isabella and I were going crazy, but who knows, we just might.

"Alright alright, lets eat breakfast?" Isabella suggested, everyone nodded. Sat down as Mum served us some eggs with bacon on the side. Then started to eat before getting up and heading out the door.

_**Victoria's Prov.**_

"My my, what should we do Charlie? The girls both, same day, blood promised. We can't just pick up and leave once were done here." I sighed, we were only to be here a couple days, just today and tomorrow now. Charlie looked confused at first then finally a understanding look came on his face. "Honestly, I have no clue, but we'll see where this goes, then well wing it from there." He smiled triampthly. _'Wing it?'_

"Ohh~. I heard something about wings, are we eating chicken wings for dinner? I love chicken wings!" Alyssa exclaimed... getting a piggy back ride from Isabella. 'Please tell me they didn't here!'

"Aly get offa me!" Isabella finally huffed, shoving off her sister, making her sound with an, ooff! 'I'll take that as a know'

"Does that happen often?" A voice inquired from behind, I turned my head to see little Jane, now looking at my bickering daughters. Wait, are we? I looked behind her and saw Volterra castle, I guess were here already. "Unfortunately, but fortunately." I heard Charlie answer her.

I walked over to my girls grabbed them by the ear and started pulling them inside, with Charlie walking right beside me, giving me a slight peck on the cheek causing the girls (while struggling) to "Eww~!", and Jane leading the way.

Looking back at the girls I sighed but flashed them a smile, _'A mothers work is never done, but I love it.'

* * *

_

**Bella- Ow!**

**Rosalie- What?**

**Bella- My ears sore now...**

**Rosalie- Right~. Wheres everyone?**

**Bella- Out for snacks I think.**

**Rosalie- Oh... Well then... Read and Review!**


End file.
